Abiana
Biography Battles Ablaze Abiana first appeared in The Potpourri Festival!, where she was leading a group of fellow female Coordinators to scout the competition. They encounter Yazmyne training with her mother, and Abiana joined the girls in excitedly declaring themselves Carrie's fans. However, they were unimpressed with Yazmyne whom they thought did not deserve her Viridian City ribbon, since she won it on her first try and then flopped in the Saffron City Contest. Still, Abiana waited to actually see Yazmyne perform up close before passing judgment on her. On the appeal stage, Abiana showcased her Slyveon whose Swift and Fairy Wind advanced her to the battle rounds. In the battle rounds, Abiana performed with her favorite Pokemon, Arbok, who guided her to the final stage. Abiana faced Yazmyne and her Pidgey in the final. Abiana took an early lead in the battle, but Pidgey evolved into Pidgeotto and knocked out Arbok to win Yazmyne the final stage and her second ribbon. After the Contest, Abiana acknowledged and respected the strength of Yazmyne's well-trained Pokemon, but rightfully criticized her for being unable to control her Pokemon in a Contest Battle. Abiana also did not take the defeat badly, insisting that she lost to Pidgeotto, not Yazmyne. Abiana had a cameo appearance in Out of a Rut!. Her Arbok had defeated Nick's Scyther in a Contest, allowing her to earn a ribbon. Abiana reappeared in She Who Kisses the Crowd! to compete in the Mulberry City Contest, eyeing her fifth ribbon in her hometown. Abiana appealed with Arbok and competed with Jynx in the Battle Rounds. She faced Yazmyne in the first round of battles, pitting Jynx against Yazmyne's Pidgeot. Though Pidgeot had more power, Abiana exploited a tactical advantage with Jynx's Lovely Kiss, which paved Abiana's way to victory. Abiana ultimately advanced to the finals and won, earning her fifth ribbon and qualifying her for the Kanto Grand Festival. Abiana arrived on Mt. Ember for the Grand Festival in One Hit Wonder!. Abiana appealed with Arbok on the opening stage, the Poison-Type's frightening Glare able to seal her a spot in the second appeal stage. In the next episode, Abiana had Jynx put on a magical snow performance with Blizzard and Psychic to advance to the Top 16. In the battle rounds, Abiana had Baltoy and Jynx perform in the first round. They combined Sandstorm and Blizzard to create sleet that advanced Abiana to the Top 8. In the quarterfinals, Abiana battled with Baltoy and Arbok, who used Baltoy's Dig to hide then burst up and land Shadow Ball and Acid Spray several time to whittle away the opponent's points. They faced a Rhydon and a Swellow, and Rhydon forced them out of the ground with Earthquake while Swellow knocked out Baltoy with Brave Bird. Arbok stayed strong, able to evade her opponents by slithering, but when time expired Abiana had the least amount of points, thus eliminating her from the Grand Festival. Abiana stayed for the rest of the tournament and joined the crowd in applauding Yazmyne for winning the competition. Riau Adventures Character Abiana is introduced as a very stuck-up, arrogant Coordinator, and is often too sure of herself, which has resulted in some painful losses. After meeting Yazmyne and developing other friends, Abiana began to shed her arrogant disposition. Abiana is known for bringing out the absolute best of her Pokémon and thrilling the audience with impressive appeals, but she struggles with double battles particularly in Contests, unable to truly show off both of her Pokémon simultaneously, create unieuq Contest combinations, or command both effectively, which led to a painfully early exit in the Riau Grand Festival. Abiana decided that she needed a tutor in Contest battles and trained with Yazmyne's mother Carrie. Under her guide, Abiana advanced to her first Grand Festival semifinal at the Hoenn Grand Festival, where she lost. Despite this loss, she was overjoyed that she had finally been improving as a Coordinator. Even so, she decided to take a leave of absence from Contests and traveled to Kalos to become its Kalos Queen. After two years of difficult training and conducting elaborate yet simple and beautiful appeals, Abiana earned regonition from the people of Kalos became Kalos Queen. After three and a half years, Abiana was finally defeated in a Master Class showcase by Valerie of Laverre City, thus losing her title. Once she did, she joined her old rival Yazmyne and toured Kanto to once again to vie for the Ribbon Cup and her original dream of becoming a Top Coordinator. Pokemon On Hand Contests Kanto Ribbons *Unknown Ribbon (prior to The Potpourri Festival!) *Stone Ribbon (prior to Out of a Rut!) *Mulberry Ribbon (She Who Kisses the Crowd!) Riau Ribbons Hoenn Ribbons Other Achievements *Potpourri Island Contest - Finalist (The Potpourri Festival!) Grand Festival Ranking Abiana has competed in the following Grand Festivals *Kanto Grand Festival - Top 8 (Jostling for the Coveted Cup!) *Johto Grand Festival - Top 32 (prior to Starlight in the Festival Finale!) *Hoenn Grand Festival - Top 4 (Ribbon Skies at Night!) Trivia *Abiana's character and choice of Pokémon is based on Agatha of the Kanto Elite Four Navigation Category:Pokémon coordinators Category:Kanto Grand Festival Category:Riau Grand Festival Category:Aster Discharge